


The New beginning

by Jade_Curran



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Mention relationship
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25790389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Curran/pseuds/Jade_Curran
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 2





	The New beginning

**-Mondom, hogy ki van zárva! –** Alya hangjára Marinette megtorpant az osztálytermük ajtajába. Még pont rejtve a bent lévők szeme elől, de így is pontosan hallott minden szót.   
**-Honnan veszed, hogy nem? Marinette~nek ugyanolyan a haja, még a frizurája is!** – Lila hangjára az emlegetett lány szemöldöke megrándult.   
**-Már miért lenne Mari Ladybug? –** Adrien is meglepően gyors volt a válasszal. Általában ráhagyta a többiekre a véleményüket, de hogy a szíve hölgyét vették a szájukra, kész volt a maszkon kívül is megvédeni a társa becsületét.   
**-Mit értesz ez alatt? –** az olasz pontosan látta Marinette~t az ajtóba, és egy gyorsan elrejtett vigyorral kérdezett vissza.   
**-Mari aranyos, ez tény. De Ladybug valami teljesen más! Erős, igazi vezető, hihetetlen ügyes, és leírhatatlanul gyönyörű! Míg Marinette lássuk be, még a semmibe is képes elbukni! Nem tud rendesen két mondatot végig mondani! Ladybug sose dadog, nem jön zavarba! Az pedig, hogy hasonló a frizurájuk, bárki hordhat két copfot! –** vágta rá gondolkodás nélkül!   
**-Bár, már azzal is lehet vitázni, hogy Mari aranyos lenne…** -sóhajtott Alya.   
**-Mire célzol ezzel? Mari a legjobb barátnőd! –** Lila egy szó nélkül kezdett krokodil könnyeket termelni, bár arra azért ügyelve, hogy kellően hangosan szipogjon, valaki biztos ránézzen.  
**-Az tény, hogy Marinette nem kedvel, de ettől még ne mondjatok róla rosszakat! –** kérte elcsukló hangon, mikor végre újfent ő került a figyelem középpontjába.   
**-Azt senki nem tagadhatja, hogy a lány minden ok nélkül bántja Lila~t, szimpla beteges féltékenységből! –** Adrien összevont szemöldökére Alya csak sóhajtva folytatta – **eddig én is azt hittem, hogy kedves, és aranyos, de mi van, ha azok az ajándékok csak azért voltak, hogy megvegye velük a barátságunkat? Ha valójában most mutatta ki a foga fehérjét?  
-Ezt te sem mondhatod komolyan! –** a modell fiú hitetlenkedve rázta meg a fejét.   
**-Ne haragudj haver, de totálisan komolyan gondoljuk! Nyilván, te eddig igen csak elzárva éltél, nem tudhatod, de simán lehet, hogy csak bennünket akart megvásárolni vele! Mi pedig majdnem be is dőltünk neki. Ha Lila nem jön, és nem derül ki, hogy milyen…** \- a félkínai lány ezt a pillanatot választotta, hogy besétáljon a terembe ténylegesen. Nem szólt senkihez semmit, noha az elsápadó arcokból sejtette, hogy sokaknak megfordult a fejébe, mennyit is hallhatott az elhangzottakból. De nem adta meg nekik azt az örömet, hogy elárulja. Némán ment fel a helyére, és ült be a leghátsó padba. Szinte a következő pillanatban már el is merült a táskájából elővett könyvben. Lila mióta szépen lassan éket vert közé és a valamikori barátai közé, rászokott az olvasásra. Azt lehetett egyedül is művelnie, és jó hatással volt nem csak az amúgy is kimagasló tanulmányi átlagára, de ruhaterv ötleteket is nyert belőlük. A történetek, a színek, a leírt érzékek. Ahogy elképzelte az olvasottakat, a saját, amúgy sem csekély képzelőerejét meglódította.   
Egész nap ilyen szótlan maradt. Nem tagadta maga előtt, hogy rosszul esett neki a reggel véletlen kihallgatott szóváltás. Főleg Adrien véleménye volt, ami az elevenjébe vágott. De inkább érzékelten tompaság volt az, ami eluralkodott rajta, mint a mindent letaglózó szomorúság. Könnyebbség volt a számára, hogy nem nyaggatták. Elvégre döntésre jutott, mégpedig hogy elfogadja Jeanne d'Arc Academy ösztöndíját divattervezés szakon. Ideje volt magára is gondolnia, nem csak a társaira.   
Otthon elmondta a szüleinek, hogy mi történt, és hogy mit szeretne a továbbiakban. Édesapja szomorú volt, édesanyja azonban dühös! Még az este megírták közösen az iskolának a választ az ajánlatára. Sabine pedig magára vállalta, hogy ő menjen be másnap Marinette papírjaiért. Nem akarta többet annak az iskolának nevezett helynek a közelébe se engedni a kislányát.   
**-Én sem vagyok tökéletes, nyilván nem! És tényleg tudtam féltékeny lenni Adrien miatt. De komolyan ennyivel leírják az aggodalmamat? Hogy csak simán nem tudom elviselni más is rámozdult a fiúra, aki tetszik? Ha tényleg ilyen lennék, nem hoztam volna nekik össze randit, sőt! Nem teremtettem volna meg az alkalmat, hogy összejöjjenek! –** panaszkodott továbbra is a szüleinek. Most, hogy végre ezt megosztotta velük, mintha egy gát szakadt volna el benne. Kiönthette a lelkét valakiknek, aki nem Tikki volt. Noha Tikki jelenlétét sem becsülte alá! A kis kwami rengetegszer megmentette már az akumatizálódástól! **– És csak meg akartam venni a barátságukat azzal, szívességeket tettem nekik, meg ajándékokat adtam? MEGVENNI? –** édesapja ölelése volt, ami megnyugtatta annyira, ne törjön ki könnyekben, már csak az ötletre is. – **Kim és Nino, pólyás korunk óta ismerem őket! Erre simán elhiszik ezt a badarságot, csak mert Lila mondja… Egy lány, akit ismernek mióta? Egy hónapja, kettő? Fél éve? Nem tizenéve! –** szipogott néhányat, szinte elbújva Tom hatalmas karjaiba.   
**-Semmi baj Mézeskalács! Nem fognak többet bántani, ígérem!** –a medvényi ember gyengéden ölelte magához egyszem lányát.   
**– Nem árthatnak már, nem fogjuk hagyni!** \- Sabine karjai is köréjük fonódott. Addig maradtak így összeölelkezve, míg Mari el nem aludt. Egyikük sem látta a macska árnyékot, ahogy elugrott az ablak elől, beleveszve az utca sötétjébe. 

A héten Marinette többet nem ment iskolába. Helyette az édesanyja masírozott be az igazgatói irodába, majd ment is egyből haza. Nem vette a fáradtságot, hogy megálljon a lánya valamikori osztályánál. A picikéje erre külön megkérte. Mérhetetlen fáradtak voltak azok a gyönyörű kék szemek, amikor a lány kérlelte, hogy már csak iskolát akar váltani, nem vágyik további drámákra. A régi telefonja is a szüleihez került, hogy teljesen tiszta lappal tudjon kezdeni. Nagyon kevesen kapták meg az új számát, és nekik is a lelkükre lett kötve, hogy senkinek, főleg nem a régi osztályból, ne adják meg. Luka, és Kagami ezek között a kevesek között volt.   
Jeanne d'Arc Academy valami egészen különleges volt. Nyilvánvalóan messzebb volt, mint a régi iskolája, mégis sokkal több ideje maradt pihenni így, hogy nem kellett megszakadnia az osztálytársai kedvéért. Nem volt osztályelnök, teljes mértékben koncentrálhatott a tanulmányaira, és a megrendeléseire. Természetesen Ladybug munkája mellett. És ez felszabadító érzés volt. Időbe tellett, de úgy érezte, mint aki hosszas fuldoklás után végre levegőhöz jutott. A másik hozománya a történteknek az lett, hogy nehezen bízott meg az idegenekben. Luka~hoz és Kagami~hoz hihetetlen mély barátság fűzte. Míg a japán lány végképp nem látott benne vetélytársat Adrien szívéhez, a maga egyenes, és másoknak talán komor jellemével mélyen kötődött Marinette~hez. De nem csak ő! Tsurugi asszony is megkedvelte lánya barátnőjét. Főleg, amikor kiderült, hogy Netti~nek van tehetsége a harcművészetekhez, és megkérte az idősebb nőt, hogy oktassa kardforgatásokra. Szigorú volt vele, és sokat követelt, ennek hála Marinette rohamosan fejlődött, és ez Ladybug teljesítményén is érződött. Már nem csak az eszével győzte le az akuma~kat. Míg Tsurugi asszony kardforgatásra nevelte, Sabine thai chi~re oktatta gyermekét. Úgy vallotta, hogy ez segít a fizikai és a mentális egyensúly kialakításában. És nem mellesleg Mari meg tudja vele védeni magát! Luka pedig a meditálás gyakorlásba kapcsolódott be. Vagyis Marinette szépen lassan, de újra boldognak érezte magát, még az akuma támadások ellenére is.   
Hogy a régi osztályával mi lett? Nem kutatta különösebben. Néha látta őket az utcán, vagy visszaköszönt nekik, ha ráköszöntek, de már nem kereste a társaságukat. Ha le akarták szólítani, egy illedelmes mosollyal, rengeteg teendőjére hivatkozva ott hagyta őket. És még csak nem is hazudott vele, ámbár volt olyan alkalom is, hogy Alya egyik erőszakosabbra sikerült beszélgetés kezdeményezéséből Luka mentette ki, még mielőtt Marinette leütötte volna valamikori legjobb barátnőjét. Utána a fiú karjaiba keresett megnyugvást. Miután túl tette magát valamikor modell szerelmén Mari, egyre jobban felnyílt a szeme arra a csodára, amit Luka személye jelentett a számára, és noha kellett legalább egy év, vagy még több, ténylegesen járni kezdjenek, de a divattervező mindennél hálásabb volt, hogy a végén a gitáros srác mellett kötött ki.


End file.
